


一日长于百年

by FunkyJunky



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky
Summary: 恩崔立有一个困扰多年的问题。幸好，他经验丰富、足智多谋的黑暗精灵朋友们会为他出谋划策。
Kudos: 4





	一日长于百年

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erosshakki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshakki/gifts).



01  
“让我想想。”恩崔立在岔路口停下脚步，目光在面前分开的两个隧道口之间游移。卡林港的地下隧道四通八达，每一条都通往无光的更深处，如同一个黑暗深邃的迷宫。金穆瑞也跟着驻足，和人类保持了一段友好的距离，他感到凝滞的空气闷热难耐，即使没有日光的暴晒，也依旧能感受到卡林港南方夏季的热情。  
“右边。”他等了一会，最终说。  
“什么？”  
“右边那条路。”金穆瑞重复了一遍，丝毫不掩饰语气中的鄙夷之情，说完，径直往右边那条隧道走去，一点也不关心杀手是否会跟上来。他会告诉贾拉索他们在地下走丢了，真是一个令人惋惜的意外，然后他就可以永远摆脱卡林港了。  
犹豫了一会，恩崔立加快脚步跟了上去，“你总是记得路吗？”  
“当然，我从不在幽暗地域迷路。”金穆瑞抬了抬下巴，“遗忘是劣等种族才有的缺陷。”  
“我没有忘记，我只是需要一点时间来回想。”恩崔立在最后一个词上加重了语气，然后打量起周围的岩壁，“现在我想起来了，确实就是这条路。”  
“但我不需要回想就能轻而易举想起所有事情，显然，这是你的问题，或者说，人类的固有缺陷。”  
恩崔立本应该生气。但在那一刻，一个更迫切的问题猛地从脑海中冒出来，轻易侵吞了其他所有情绪，牢牢占据在他的想法中。  
于是他问了。  
“所有事情，你怎么记住所有事情而不忘记？”恩崔立说了下去，“你看上去有两千三百岁了，你要怎么整理两千三百年的记忆。”  
金穆瑞的脚步顿了一下。  
深呼吸，他告诉自己。  
几个呼吸之后，他终于平复下这个数字对自己造成的心理阴影，然后用他最平静的语气说，“这又和你有什么关系，你能活到两百三十岁吗，人类甚至活不过一个百年，这种烦恼你无需操心。”  
恩崔立握紧了查戎之爪，“我可以直接把你解决在这里来帮你摆脱烦恼。”  
“当心点。死的可能是你。”  
但恩崔立不确定灵能能做到何种程度，金穆瑞不确定查戎之爪的能力，于是谁也没有真正出手。他们在沉默中回到了地表，向贾拉索汇报完派下的任务，把这次不欢而散的谈话抛到脑后。

02  
先回到营地的是恩崔立。  
他把怀里抱着的木头扔到清扫出的空地上，坐到一旁，开始用匕首把一段树枝削成木屑。他听到身后传来逐渐靠近的脚步声，但没回头。  
更多木柴在空地上放下，崔斯特坐到他边上，安静地看着他把碎木屑和干草拢成一团，然后用燧石和铁片点火。  
火星迸溅，温暖的火苗绽放开来，驱开入夜后无冬森林的寒冷空气。  
崔斯特接手了这份工作，往里面添了一些细枝条，等火大了一点之后，他沉默着把木材往火堆上码，一根根垒成圆锥形的篝火。恩崔立站起身，活动着肩膀，在一旁用剩余的树枝娴熟地做了一个临时烤架，然后主动担任了料理工作，肉切成片，插进长树枝。他把手移到火堆上试了试温度，调高了烤架。  
忙完这些，他们在营火旁并排坐下。  
谁也没说话。  
空气中只有柴火燃烧时发出的噼啪响声。夜色渐重，皎洁的月光透过林间高大的树冠零零碎碎照下来，四下一片昏暗，只有这一片区域被孤单的营火划亮。  
崔斯特缓慢地转动着手中的树枝，让食物均匀受热。他想说点什么，但他发现自己已经有很久没有这么平静过了，以至于不想打破此刻的安静氛围。  
但恩崔立打破了沉默。  
“我能问你一个问题吗？”  
“当然可以。”崔斯特不假思索地回答。他们有一百年未曾见面，崔斯特甚至以为杀手早已死去，不是终于在哪场战斗中落败，就是时间终于追上了他。但出人意料的是，恩崔立竟然活得好好的，远超过崔斯特对人类寿命的理解。  
崔斯特等待着恩崔立的问题，他从没想象过他们还有机会再次联手，更没想象过有一天自己会和恩崔立一起坐在篝火旁，并且为此感到心安。他幻想恩崔立会问一个关于过去的问题，关于这百年之间的经历，又或者关于未来要做什么的问题。他猛然意识到他们确实可能会分道扬镳，毕竟在解决了阿莱格尼之后，就没有什么理由把他们绑在一起了。  
“你怎么做到记住那么多回忆的。”恩崔立问。  
崔斯特愣了一下，这个问题超出了他的准备，“为什么这么问？”  
“我发现作为一个人类，我活得太久了，阴魂的血脉改变了很多事。”  
“比如说？”崔斯特轻声问。他侧头观察着恩崔立的表情，火光在人类参杂入阴魂灰的肤色上融化成一片暖黄的色块，他敏锐地注意到恩崔立并不是那么想说下去，毕竟倾述内心这个行为太不恩崔立了。于是他想了一下自己该怎么回答，但是恩崔立接着说了下去。  
“那些久远的回忆变得模糊起来，我有时候会怀疑其中的一些细节是否是经过修饰捏造的，我会分不清一些事情发生的具体年份，我忘了很多东西，我太久没有去巨龙海岸了，它在我回忆中褪色成银白色的漫长沙滩和连绵的群岛。它们真的是我记忆中这样吗，还是奥法瘟疫也彻底改变了那里的地理环境，所有存在都已经消失了。”  
崔斯特点了点头，把烤肉转了个面，“这些确实会发生，我也会忘记过去的事情，每个人都会忘记。随着时间过去，只留下一个模糊的印象，或者彻底从记忆中抹去，我却丝毫不知情。”  
“我以为长寿种族会不一样。”  
崔斯特笑了，“如果是我，我就会翻看过去写下的日记来校正记忆。我常常在日记里重新回想起自己早就忘记的东西。或许你可以试着像我一样，把每天的思考和经历都写下来。”  
恩崔立皱眉，想了一下，然后指出，“但如果你保持这个速度写日记，几百年之后你会有无数本日记，总有一天你会忘记要到哪本里去找你想要翻看的东西。”  
“但至少它们在那。”安静了一会，崔斯特肯定地说。他的目光落在跳跃的火苗上，没有看恩崔立的反应。  
“没错，至少它们不会消失。只是你也无从查阅。”  
“如果你说的那一天到来，我可以做一本索引所有日记的目录。”  
“听起来棒极了。”恩崔立挖苦道。  
“不管怎样，你应该试试我这个方法。”  
“好吧，我也许会试试。也许。”  
崔斯特犹豫了一下，继续说道，“你应该马上就做。因为过几天你会忘记这段对话，然后永远不会把这个想法付诸于行动。”你会忘记，忘记如何抵抗遗忘，他想。  
“不要告诉我该做什么。”恩崔立不满地开口。  
崔斯特耸耸肩，“随便你。”  
沉默。  
崔斯特又把烤肉转过一面，肉香逸散开来，无比诱人。他以为他们不会再继续这个不了了之的话题了，起码恩崔立不会再开口了，但他听到恩崔立说，“你还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗。”  
谁还会记得那么遥远的事情。他本想这样说，但话还未说出口，一种沉重、猛烈的情绪狠狠击中了他，如同一柄精准刺入要害的匕首。  
他本以为自己全都忘了，但在那一刹，过去的一切又都呼啸而至。纷杂的记忆残片如同一场海啸涌入，崔斯特闭上眼，仿佛听到冰风谷寒冬时咆哮的风声，仍是一片废墟的秘银厅，一场纵跨整个北地的追逐，剑海的远航，日光下炽烈燃烧着的卡林金色沙漠……  
他有一种错觉，所有人都离他远去，一无所有的他几乎都要怀疑百年之前的回忆是否真正存在过。  
而这个本该早已死去的杀手重新出现，如同百年之前那般阴魂不散。恩崔立的出现如同一枚真实的锚，一个他与过去仅有的联系，他所有模糊、遗忘、遥远、漂泊不定的记忆都有了停靠。  
他本以为自己早已忘记，原来只是缺一个正确的契机去唤醒。  
“崔斯特？”恩崔立催促了一声。  
“啊，”崔斯特回过神来。  
恩崔立笑了，突然带上一些“原来如此”的得意神色，“我就知道你也会忘记。”

03  
“你问过这个问题。”金穆瑞平静地说，用通用语。日光罐发出朦胧的光，照亮他手中的一本皮革装订书籍。  
“我问过吗？”恩崔立回想了一下，发现自己什么都想不起来，也许是金穆瑞又在骗他。  
金穆瑞回以一个你在质疑我的轻蔑眼神。  
“当时你说了什么。”恩崔立追问道。  
“那不重要。”  
恩崔立抱起手臂，向后靠回椅背上，“看起来你也不记得。”  
金穆瑞欲言又止，决定不理会这个太过明显的陷阱。  
“也许你可以试试冥想，这能够在潜意识中重新回顾你的记忆。”他说。  
“我不是精灵，我可不能靠着冥想恢复体力。”  
“我知道几个关于记忆的异能，据我所知还有不少类似功能的奥法，如果你需要，我可以试试看，”金穆瑞声音中带着一丝不怀好意的跃跃欲试，然后抬起眼，“所以你想要回想起来的具体是什么记忆？”  
“说说看，你都会些什么。”  
“我能够让你回想起每一个细节，数百年前的一串数字或符号、衣服上的纹饰、一面之缘的过路人，哪怕你已经完全遗忘，不记得这些事情的存在，我也能够掘地三尺挖出来。”  
“然后我就应该在床上躺下来，然后纵容你用灵能来刺探我的记忆？”  
“事实上不需要躺下，”金穆瑞理性地反驳，“但是如果你非要这样形容。”他耸了耸肩。  
他看着杀手思考，几乎有些期待杀手会同意。但恩崔立缓慢地摇了摇头说，“我没有具体想要回忆起什么，我只是好奇长寿种族是如何处理漫长生命带来的冗长记忆。”  
“如果哪天你有需要，可以随时来找我。”金穆瑞平静的脸上看不出什么失望的情绪，他的注意力又落回书籍上，嘴角浮现一抹几近嘲弄的冰冷笑意，“或者遗忘，我同样擅长帮你抛弃任何你不再想要的记忆。”  
他不常说这种话。但他还是说了，即使知道恩崔立一定会不知感激。  
恩崔立的目光对视上他，“不，我不需要这种帮助。以后也不会。”  
金穆瑞一点也没有受到冒犯的样子，相反，他满不在乎地翻过一页书页，轻声说，“你会需要的。  
“只要你活得够长。”

04  
恩崔立想不起来上一次和贾拉索喝酒是在什么时候。而现在，他面前放着一杯凤梨酒，贾拉索点了一杯葡萄酒，埃索格特在不知道哪个角落畅饮艾尔。  
他觉得这一幕发生过，在很久很久之前，也许一个世纪之前。  
不管经历了些什么，他们终于还是坐到了一起。他没幻想过这个，在几年前他甚至会觉得这个画面荒谬。但现实总是出人意料。  
他们就着酒精交换了一些信息，路斯坎的海盗、剑湾最近的一场风暴、卡林衫的新帕夏，他们对深水城的蒙面领主的真实身份进行了一番不着边际的猜测，然后谈论到魔索布莱上调了日光的税率。  
“所以金穆瑞还在负责日光罐的生意？”恩崔立问。  
“当然，你需要一些样品吗？”  
“生意怎么样，”恩崔立说，“上一次我见到他的时候，他正全身心地投入在灵能的研究中。”  
“你最近见过他？”贾拉索反问。  
“没错，我以为他至少是个思维和记忆方面的大师，而我刚好一个问题找他，”恩崔立想了一下，说，“但他没能帮上忙。”  
“是什么问题？”贾拉索感兴趣了起来，凑近了一点，“Khal'abbil，你应该来找我，我可以随时为你分忧解难。”  
“真的？”恩崔立自然而然地想起来贾拉索曾经提供过的善意帮助。  
“当然，当然。”贾拉索跟着点头，一副打算兴致盎然的样子。  
但说一下也不会有什么损失。  
“我发现活得越久，拥有的记忆也越漫长。”恩崔立说。  
“没错。”  
“但是你会忘记很多东西。”  
“没错，”贾拉索点头，“你会忘记很多东西。”  
“所以你是否会被自己的记忆困扰到，你如何记清楚那几百年间发生的所有事，你用什么来抵抗遗忘？”恩崔立问。  
“啊——”贾拉索陷入漫长的思考。  
恩崔立耐心等着，喝光了凤梨酒，然后预感到了什么，抢先开口警告道，“贾拉索，我不需要什么魔法道具的帮助，这一点我已经和金穆瑞讨论过了。”  
贾拉索摇了摇头，“我只是在回想我是怎么做的。”  
“嗯？”  
“通常而言，我什么都不做。”贾拉索解释，“我什么都不做，如果它们注定被遗忘，我让它们遗忘。如果它真有那么重要，我想我就不会忘记。”  
“这是我听过最没创意的回答。”  
贾拉索哈哈大笑，“怎么，这个回答让你失望了？”  
“不，”恩崔立说，“只是以为你又会给我上一课，像以前一样。”  
“你就没有无论如何都想要挽留的记忆吗，你就不会害怕自己有一天真的会忘记？”  
贾拉索抬起的酒杯停在半空，“我曾以为只要足够重要就不会遗忘，如果它们被遗忘，仅仅证明它们无足轻重。”  
“但是？”  
“说起这个，我们什么时候去坠星海看看，你还记得上一次我们去那里是什么时候吗，我几乎快忘记那里的样子了。”  
恩崔立惊讶地抬起头看向佣兵头子，他没有想到贾拉索会用“我们”这个词，这个词本身就像是从旧日阴影中走出来的。他并不怀念这个词，但当他听到的时候，他想起了卡林港和盗贼公会，他想起他们曾漫游过的剑湾沿岸，他想起那些他们曾虚度过的时光。  
恩崔立不记得自己有答应过贾拉索会一起旅行，但奇妙的是，他似乎并不反对这个计划，甚至隐隐怀着期待。

END

* 标题来自钦基兹·艾特玛托夫的小说。


End file.
